Ask the Author
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Srry. No story this time. Instead, i'll be answering questions asked by you my loyal readers 彡. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is TheKawaiifan. You probably know me best for being so active in the Gravity Falls fandom. Anyways, straight to the point: im doing a quick ask-blog. Got any questions about my stories? My opinions? About me in real life? ask away! Now, things i wont answer include

・anything horny. Seriously, keep the sex questions down to a good minimum plz. ( ｀∧´)

・personal information such as name, age and location will be strictly limited. Not in the mood to have some creepy guy stalking me. Just no. What I will tell you is that im 15, female, and chillin in Washington. Now you have to hold those questions back （＾◇＾）

・only pm questions are accepted. I dont want fanfiction to delete this. The only exception is if your a guest

those are the only retrictions I can think of for now. If i do find something else i dont like though, new rules will be added. Other than that, i cant wait for your questions 彡


	2. Chapter 2

Helloz!I literally JUST NOW got my first set of questions. Ok, its summer and 9:47 AM right now. Usually I virtually NEVER wake up this early. Actually, I'm still friggin tired. *yawn*. Funny story, there I am dreaming about something Gravity Falls-Vocaloid related I think it was and the next thing I know I think I'm hearing girls chanting my nickname. The heck? After groaning awake and removing some of that grogginess, I realize no one is cheering for me; though at one point I was wondering what kind of sick joke this is. Going outside I find a literal group of cheerleaders. I had forgotten there was a marathon going on. So, learning that these girls are going to be waving their pompoms and shouting at the top of their lungs for the next 4 HOURS *groan*, I figured I wouldn't be catching up on sleep anytime soon. Checking my email, the rest is history. There it is, my first set of questions from Gloom Lion.

_Do you like milk?_ hah. Like is an understatement. I friggin LOVE milk. I swear, if you left me as a baby alone with a bottle of that stuff for like 30 seconds, poof! All gone. Don't believe me? Here's Blendin Blandin's Tape Measure Time Machine. But seriously, for as long as I can remember I have always been addicted to that stuff. I also learned that milk does indeed make your bones stronger. Freakishly stronger. Sometimes I feel like a freak for having such thick bones thanks to this milk addiction of mine. The only reason I don't pay special attention to this sorta-flaw is cuz I got other things to insecure about.

_What would you say if I turned you into Waddles? _Oink. That's what I'd say. Now, I may as well just type the rest of this paragraph in pig latin. Here we go. Y-may irst-fay ords-way ould-way e-bay "OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKKKKK-WWWWWWWWWAAAAA AAAAAYYYYYYYYY!". at-thay is-way ig-pay or-fay "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-W WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !". I-way ean-may, I'd-way ave-hay ixed-may eelings-fay out-bay it-way. One-may, I'd-way ink-thay it's-way a ittle-lay ute-cay. Two-way, I'd-way so-alay ink-thay it's-ay eepy-cray. Ird-thay, I'd-way ate-hay e-thay udden-say eight-way sin-gay. Uff-nay aid-say.

Translation simply cuz I know most of you probably don't want to translate that yourselves: My first words would be "OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKKKKK!". That is pig for "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" . I mean, I'd have mixed feelings bout it. One, I'd think it's a little cute. Two, I'd also think it's creepy. Third, I'd hate the sudden weight gain. Nuff said.

_What stories are coming up? You rock! _First off, aww, thank you. I'm very happy you like my stuff. It means alot. And actually when it comes to new stories, I got almost nothing. However, I'm actually relieved by this. I already have alot of existing tales to work on. I think I would want to get them done since I already started them. New stories I do have planned for the future are in existence though. I hope to get a Gravity Falls rant up. This is basically just me as myself ranting on and on about things Gravity Falls related. From character and episode reviews, my thoughts on shippings and theories, etc. Also, just weeks before school got out (whoo-hoo for surviving freshman year! Hellz to the Yeah-ya!), I was interested in schizophrenia. Probably cuz of that Calalini song by Kaai Yuki. I wrote a quick one-shot centering around Zuri from Jessie. I gave her schizophrenia. The only real reason I never uploaded this is because I had gotten so much information flat out WRONG. Until I make the time to correct it (keep in mind I do have my own busy schedule), this remains in rough draft form. Also coming up is a DipperxWendy version of the vocaloid song 'Magnet'; with a twist at the end. Also planned is a tragic song-fic, like my first Gravity Falls fic HtSWL. But yeah, it would be centering around Wendy while still dating Robbie, and well, there's the tragic death at the end. That's all I'll say for now.

Keep sending me the questions. I can't wait to read and answer them ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Current story of my life-just finished watching Battle Royal and playing with my dog. Checking back on the emails, another question had already shown up. Since I still have a little time before I have to go see my vocal coach (and thanks to my awesumly fast typing), imma answer right now

_Have you got a crush on anyone from Gravity Falls?_ my first thought:WHAAAAAAAAAT! Where do people come up with these ideas? Anyways CatherineHarris, I wouldn't really use the word crush. Liking a fictional character on that kind of level just seems bizarre to me (not to mention creepy). Edward Cullen does not count. I was 12. I was no different than Mabel.

I'd rather use the word 'interest'. In my honest opinion I'd be indecisive between Dipper and Robbie (though Dips would have to be older. I find age gaps rather awkward). A pattern i've seen with my previous crushes is that they all look like rock stars. Not really the mcjagger look like Mermando. I've always been more attracted to pretty hair and pretty eyes (having abs like my last crush was simply a bonus). If I met a guy like Robbie, i'd probably be a bit interested. I mean, aside from the jerk thing, he's a cool guy. He looks cool, he's a musician, a bit hard working for what he wants, and doesn't let people stand in the way. I guess I find that a little attractive. Plus, that means we have a couple things in common.

However, granted, I don't think a relationship would work for very long. I have high standards, and I don't like to mess around. Yeah, I can be a bit naive and rather easy to lie too. I've been backstabbed on more than one occasion; and thats with friends and family! I never been dating (though ever since I started high school random guys on the street flirting has become rather regular). Overall, I'm a very gaurded person, and I hate being lied too and manipulated. Not fun at all.

This is where Dipper qualities come in. Dipper is a guy you can have a good time with, and whom you can trust. He is very mature, so I wouldn't have to feel like I'm talking to yet ANOTHER kid. (being the most mature person in the room is a blessing and a curse). Yet at the same time, he knows how to have fun. He's very intelligent so I know I can be taken seriously, and really sweet. I just like a guy I can trust.

Well, I hope that answers it CatherineHarris. And, wait? Whats this? A random question popped out of nowhere! I am popular. gothgirl97 asks:_ are you ever gonna continue your Orphan/Coraline fic? I really love that story! :). _I'm not sure. I really like that story too, and I did make some good fanart of it (granted it's lost somewhere in my overcrowded folder of pictures). When I'm going to get back too it, I'm not sure. I think it's just a matter of motivation. Esther goes through the door is not really my most popular fic in my opinion, so i don't really have a giant group of horror fans nagging me.

Idea: my mom says that when you are forced to the last resort, you pick and nag. Eventually that person caves in and you get the prize. I think you know where I'm going with this. Anyways, that's all for now. I got a vocal coach to get too. Peace!

EDIT: wow. talk about unrealistic expectations. This makes me look like I'm searching for prince charming and all that sappy stuff. I'd just like to point out that i'm in no hurry for a guy. I like the single life. Plus I already have too many more important things going on. Also, I'd like to point out that I do not need this perfect guy as I described. I only just named Dipper and Robbie traits that I like in a guy. I hope no one got the wrong idea


	4. Chapter 4

Im back from vocal lessons. Anyways, down to buisness.

ZachxPacifica asked, _is Washington wet alot... Not in the wierd way I just mean does it rain alot? _Very. It rains a hell lot here. I hate it. Even though I was born and raised here, I'm honestly more of a California Gurl at heart (Katy Perry puns!). Summer is my favorite time of year since this is when the hot days come; like today. Ahhh, love the heat. But for the most part, it is pretty cold and wet here. hate it hate it hate it

EDIT: also, HAPPY SUMMERWEEN!


End file.
